Communication systems are well known in certain industries, and have, for example, gained wide spread recognition for certain businesses. For example, in the fast food business, a customer can drive up to an outdoor customer station, and communication with an order taker over a radio frequency communication system. This system is activated, when the vehicle is positioned adjacent to the customer station.
Such a system would not be entirely satisfactory for other businesses. For example, in a business, such as the banking business, bank customers also can drive up to an outdoor customer station, and conduct a banking transaction.
However, the customer frequently does not require the assistance of a company service representative, such as a teller. In this regard, the customer can oftentimes complete the transaction completely unassisted by bank personnel. Thus, it is not at all desirable to establish the communication link with the service representative, and thus if it were established each time, the background noise of the communication system would be heard in the bank or other business establishment. Also, the communication equipment would be used needlessly, and thus be subjected to unwanted premature repairs or replacement.
This problem is compounded by the fact that in certain businesses require a relatively large number, such as ten, stations. While there may be as many as ten or more customers present, none of them may require assistance. Thus, it would not be desirable to activate all ten stations.
In order to effectively and efficiently service a large number of customer stations, it is desirable to employ wireless communication systems. With such systems, it would similarly not be desirable to activate the system each time.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved multiple customer station wireless communication system, which is not activated each and every time the customer is present.